Weird Things Happen In Ikebukuro
by Qoya
Summary: Childeren. That's who they were to these people... In the future. Yep, technology that allows them to go back in time, and they don't share it with the world but instead go back to see there parents as childeren. Just for fun. Or, that's at least what they were hoping for. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Prolouge

"She is not going to become an informant!" I hear my mother yell from down the stairs.

"Come on," My father says slyly, "She looks almost exactly like me; she would be a perfect informant."

"If she became an underground informant I would be very sad." She sighs, "I don't want her to become some crazy mob boss or something… Mostly I don't want her becoming like you." She pokes his nose and I stare at the two. I sometimes don't understand how they're married. My mother looks up, her soft brown eyes connecting with my reddish brown ones. She smiles at me as my father turns around. I almost looked identical to him, like the girl version, except I had some of my mother's features. Yes, for a 10 year old, I know quite a bit.

I bounce down the stairs, my black pigtails hitting me in the face from time to time. "Hello!" I say happily, looking at the food my mom was preparing. "What are we having for dinner?" I ask happily.

"You're having ramen. You're father and I have somewhere to go." She says. Yes, I was left at home quite a bit. It wasn't bad since most of the time it was when I got home from school or when I had a bunch of school work. They were good about that.

"Where do you have to go?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"We have some business to take care of in Ikebukuro!" My father says a bit too gleefully. "Gotta talk to an old 'friend'."

I stare at my parents as my mom hands me the ramen. "Alright sweetie." My mother kisses my head. "We'll be back in an hour or so…" She says, lacing up her boots.

I look over to my father; he was putting on the jacket that he's worn ever since I can remember… Seriously what was up with that jacket? "Bye!" I say with a mouth full of ramen as the two of them walk out of the door. My father waves a goodbye as he closes the door. I get up from where I was sitting and make my way over to the couch, turning on the television to watch some good old-fashioned Pokémon(1).

"RUN!" Jacob shouts as his mother comes storming after him. He grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME ALONG!" I scream at him, running faster as I see his mother trailing behind.

"So I could blame it on you!" He exclaims, sliding down the banister of the steps.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" I scream at him, jumping down from stair case to stair case. He turns to me, his blue eyes showing hints of mischief.

"I am never kidding."

"JACOB!" We hear his mother scream and flinch. "GET BACK HERE!" We look up to see the famous Dullahan, Celty, standing atop the stairs.

"GO, GO, GO!" Jacob pushes me ahead and we run out of the building taking a sharp left early on. We breathe a sigh of relief as she runs past our hiding place and we carefully take a step out, surveying the surrounding city, then running off.

Finally we make it to our hiding place where the group was hanging out. By the group, I mean us children. And by us children I mean… well I actually don't really know what I meant there but… meh.

"Wow, finally decided to join us, eh Harumi and Jacob?" Rina grins slyly. "Ooh, or was it you two where m-" I hit her on top of the head to shut her up. "Ouch… You could've just said shut up."

"You wouldn't have." I reply, irritation leaking through my voice. "Anyways, we should get this on the road… I wanna see my parents in their 20s. Also, knowing my dad, we'll be found out pretty soon…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it." Jacob says, putting what we stole from his mother into another container. He works for a few minutes and comes back with a device strapped to his wrist. "Alright…" He hands each of us one. "Remember, when were ready to head back to our time, we all need to meet up. This should help us contact each other and these devices let us come back." He bites his lip. "I'm hoping that if I did this right we should come back just a few seconds from when we left so our parents don't murder us when we come back… Then again, my mom might already want to murder me." He shakes his brown hair. "Ah well." He types something up and you know what, the next thing I knew it was 2006(2).

_A.N: Prologue? Good, Terrible, meh? Also, sorry for any terrible spelling mistakes I don't catch (I probably will, unless I'm stupid) because I am the worst speller ever! I cannot spell Prologue for my life. It half the time ends up as like Prolouge or something weird. No idea where this story is going. _

_(1) I was so close to accidently writing Durarara. That would have been really awkward. I turned on the TV and started watching a creepy recording of my parents jacked up life. Seems legit._

_(2) I'm not sure if this is the right time or not._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well that was splendid!" Rina announces, "Wasn't it Raiden?" She looks at her twin brother, who was older by the way.

"What every you wanna say, Rina." He sighs. These two, let's just say they were each other in boy and girl form. They looked almost exactly like each other except for the fact that one was a little shorter and they were a boy and a girl. They both had the same brown hair as their mother and those same brown eyes as their father. Yeah, total boy and girl form of each other.

Rina smiles. "Hey! Ichiro! Let's go find our parents! Their good friends from where we come from, so maybe their good friends now!" She grabs the two boy's wrists and drags them off.

I chuckle as I see the two black haired boys being dragged off by the small girl.

"Well, what shall us 'mature' people do?" I ask laughing.

"Find our parents? Make sure my dad doesn't kill your dad?" Alexis suggested. Alexis was half Japanese and half Swedish. Her father and mine hated each other's guts, but none-the-less Alexis and I still hung out. She was a brunette, pretty fair skin and blue eyes. Even so, she had a model like feel to her. After all, her mother was a model.

"Sounds like a good idea." I walk out of the room, Jacob and Alexis trailing behind me. Our feet automatically head to the park, just out of habit. The fountain, which we all loved so much, was still in perfect condition, even in this time.

"HOLY!" Alexis screams, diving out of the way just as a vending machine comes her way. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU LITTLE!" I hear a shout from a man in a bartender outfit with blonde hair.

"Heh, Shizu-chan you almost hurt this poor girl." Shit. "You should really aim better." Automatically, I look down to the floor, trying to conceal my facial features. You know, I probably should have thought about this. I feel my fathers' hand rest on my shoulder and I gulp. "You know better than to hurt pedestrians."

"Bastard." Shizou says. I glance over at Alexis, her face still shocked from just about all that happened.

"Come on, I'll take you two home!" Izaya says happily guiding us away from Shizou. I gulp, why did it have to be my dad we had to first come in contact with. Wait a minute; he still has the jacket…

Alexis and I looked over… Wait a minute where the hell did Jacob go? I turn my head and look around to find Jacob nowhere in sight. Finally my eyes landed on a video game store and I see his profile staring at the old games. Damn his love for video games. I sneak a peek at Alexis who also looked about just as confused as I felt. Why did it have to be him… Izaya Orihara… the first person we saw… The first stinking person.

"Izaya, what are you doing?" A woman's voice calls, who of course was a very familiar voice. I turn my head to see a woman with black hair that looked almost blue in the light and brown eyes, staring directly at us.

"Hello!" Izaya greets, "I'm taking these two ladies home because they almost got molested by Shizu-chan!"

I shiver, that would utterly be disgusting. "Izaya, you are an idiot." My mother shakes her head, grabbing him by the hood. "Let them get home on their own. I don't think you deserve…" She whispers something in his ear and he smiles. I seriously wonder what goes on in their minds.

"Alright… I'll just let you two ladies find your way home! Bye-bye!" He waves, just like he does when I was a child, and makes and exit with my mother, Hina.

"Do you think they noticed how much you look like Izaya?" Alexis inquires.

I gulp. "Probably… This is not going to be good." I groan as Jacob jogs back over to us.

"Hey… why the long faces?" He asks. I glare at him. "Okay… Never mind… but look what I got!" He exclaims happily. "Fire Emblem!"

I face palm and Alexis just stares at the male in front of us. "Gosh I can't wait to play it in our time. It looks good, although I heard it wasn't that good… Well can't ever trust the internet. Gotta check it out on my own! Anyways, what happened with you two?" He asks us.

Alexis and I explain what happened, after he was magically able to disappear from the scene.

"Harumi! Your father will figure it out in a matter of minutes! What the heck!" Jacob exclaims. "We gotta leave; act like we never came… Oh this is bad." He scratches his head. "Ugh, no we can't. Rina will cry forever if we leave now. Damn that girl for being… well, annoying. Gosh… I hope she hasn't started flirting with like half the guys she sees. That would be really gross."

"Shut up!" Alexis and I exclaim. He flinches and looks over at us.

"Don't hurt me." He whines.

"Idiot." I sigh.

"Russian sushi!" Our heads immediately snap over to the man shouting these words. "Russian sushi! It's good! It's cheap!"

"Should we?" Alexis questions.

"We shouldn't… not eat there!" Jacob exclaims happily. Yup, Russian sushi. Our favorite hangout. We walk on over and Simon greets us happily. We smile as we walk into the restaurant and ordering some of our favorite dishes.

Rina POV

I stick to the wall, being all ninja like. Kind of like Harumi and how she can sneak up on you and you're just like, "Holy! Where did you come from?" Anyways! We found our parents, as in our I mean my twin, Raiden, and Ichiro. They were all hanging out near Raira Academy talking about god knows what. They seemed to be having a good time and they we're luckily blocked from the deathly hot sun.

"You're going to scare them before you can even talk to them." My twin says, handing me my ice cream. "Seriously, stop staring at them so creepily it's well… creepy."

"It is a tad bit creepy…" Ichiro agrees. "They'll notice at some point, and worse our parents will walk over and then we'll have to initiate in some weird conversation where we act like we don't know them but in fact we do."

"Oh, Ichiro, you overreact." I laugh. "Overreacting is bad for your heath!"

"Eh?" He looks over at me. "That doesn't even make sense!"

I laugh loudly, "It makes perfect sense!" I step out of the darkness, pointing to the two boys in front of me. "Even if it doesn't make sense, it doesn't even matter! We travelled back in time. How can you explain that?!" I exclaim.

I march between the two boys, "Now! We go and confront them! Our very great parents!" I say pointing and marching ahead, only to be stopped by my brother.

"No." He states simply. "If you even dare talk to them, something bad could happen. Remember what Jacob said to us? Then again, since it's you I highly doubt you remember."

"Okay you guys, listen up! Especially you Rina. If you even dare- and I mean DARE- try to talk to our parents something bad could very well happen. Our names could be changed, or they might not even have us at the right time. SO DO NOT talk to them. For Pete sakes, we could accidently have our parents fall in love with that, would you be disgusted or what? Don't talk to them… Rina… tell me you got all that?"

"Yep!"

I stare at the two. "Oh yeah! He was going on about 'DO NOT TALK TO THEM; BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN!' or something of the sort…"

"Yeah, so we aren't going to talk to them! We're basically their own flesh and blood and I really would not rather have some weird disappearing out of thin air moment… and considering we're twins we would disappear at the same time." He sighs. "So please, be careful."

"Let's go act like we're tourists!" I say running ahead to our parents, who were all chatting away. I see my father who had blonde hair which was a bit odd, and my mother with her same looks, except she looked a tad bit younger. "Hello!" I greet the four of them.

"Uh, hello." Mikado says. "Do you need something?"

"Why yes! Yes I do!" I say happily. "You see, my brother and friend," I point to my twin and Ichiro, "we're touring around and we need help!"

"Oh… Alright… Where are you going?" Mikado asks me and I freeze. I should have thought of that before I came over.

"O-oh um… W-w-we… We just need somewhere to go! Yes, we don't exactly know where to go!" I exclaim, smiling my widest smile.

"Let's go then!" My father stands up quickly, "I know all of the most fabulous attractions in Ikebukuro!"

"Ooh! Yay!" I turn my head to look at my brother and friend, "GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! WE'RE HEADING OUT YOU TWO!"

My brother bends down to my ear once he made his way over to me, "Rina, I'm not allowing us to interact with our parents for too long." He straightens up, glancing down at me. He puts his hands into his jeans pockets and turns his attention to the group in front of us. "No, we just need some directions. Thanks for offering."

"No, really it's alright! We needed something to do anyways; we were seriously just discussing it like a few seconds ago! Plus you guys seem like a nice group also, you can't fall for me, I have a girlfriend!" My father points his forefinger at me. I chocked on my spit.

"Ew. No I wouldn't even dare. That would be like dating my own father!" I exclaim. Their expressions change and they all just stare at me, Ichiro and my brother with a demeanor of death.

"W-what did you just say?" My mother inquires, standing up from where she was sitting.

Flustered, I just stand their babbling utter nonsense until Ichiro jumps in. "What she means is that you look a lot like her father when he was younger." Thank god for Ichiro and his calmness in hectic situations.

"Y-yeah… Sorry. I'm a bit of an airhead." I admit… wait did I seriously just admit that about myself, crap. Wait hopefully Alexis isn't around… I scan the area, "Oh thank the lord." I say out loud on accident. "Uh… what I mean is that… Uh, well I was uh… I didn't get a call at 2pm from my mother!" I lie. "She worries so much! Hahaha…ha…"

All eyes were trained on me, confusion spread all through out. My brother and Ichiro were staring at me with dumbfounded looks. I smile and mention we should probably get going on to doing some sight seeing before it gets to be too late and we all get really hungry.

I still found it amazing how busy this city was. If one person trips and falls, the whole city just collapses, you have to be spot on and accurate 24/7. No one in this city would care if you even fall in a ditch or get mugged, except for certain few. Some would even purposefully cause all of the trouble to just get hilarious reactions out of people. It was a messed place Ikebukuro. I zone out the noise caused by my own father's blabbing about nothingness and look to the street. Cars zoom by, people rushing to get somewhere and it was just a daily life… Nothing changed in 20 years, my parents even said so but I thought they were weird. It was true though, nothing ever changed.

I turn back the group… or what I thought was the group. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I push myself out of the busy streets, through much protest of other passerby's. "Crap, crap, crap!" I exclaim. My brother is going to kill me! Ooh, what did Jacob say…

"This should help us contact each other"

Perfect! I look at the watch or whatever the heck it is that Jacob gave to us. Alright… Does this thing come with an instructions manual! Sighing, I hang my head.

"Ooh, is someone lost?" I shiver and turn around...

Oh god no…

_Chapter 1 Authors Note: A.N: How was Chapter 1? Good? Meh? Weird? Yeah I have no clue where I'm going with this story… Probably something weird… Hey, it's Ikebukuro. The most weirdest of the weird things goes on here. Just in case anyone is wondering the ships are… IzayaxOC, ShizouxOC, MasomixSaki, Ryūgamine xAnri, and ShinraxCelty. That was just for your information. Also… I have homework and stuff for school so I'm pretty terrible at uploading… Sorry._

_(1) Great, great game. I suggest checking it out if you like RPG's and strategy and fabulous story line! But I did some research and the game that was out around 1999 is Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. This also implies that this story is set somewhere after September 1st… but I was like screw that, so the game he picked up is Fire Emblem Seisen no Keifu, Genealogy of the Holy War, which was released in 1996. Random background for you all that you probably didn't exactly care for. _


End file.
